falling inside the black pt 2
by blackwood108
Summary: Takes place a month after part one kitty and the rest find out johnny has been taking teenage girls lives. But how far will he go. And at the same time Pandora is on trial for helping the most powerful ghost escape from walkers jail. However how can you capture the son of Pandora and pariah dark?
1. prologue

Where there is light there is darkness.

And where there isjustice there is injustice


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Ember along with kitty and Penelope stared at the sight they all were shocked to see. four girls who looked like they had been crying for hours and beyond were all sitting on rodneys couch and each talking quietly to each other. Kitty along with her two friends looked over as Rodney sat in the corner deep in thought. Ember walked up to him slowly. "everything okay Rodney?" she asked. Rodney looked up sadly and then looked at kitty. "it's a long story Em." He said getting up and walking up to kitty.

Later.

Kitty was on the verge of tears. "it was johnny?" she asked more full of hatred than sadness. Rodney nodded his head. "im afraid so. The girls all remember his image perfectly. They also described his attitude perfectly as well." He continued. Spectra spoke up. "so what are they doing here?" she asked voice full of suspicion. Ember elbowed her in the ribs and glared with anger. Rodney looked at her. "the sheriff went back to the crime scene and found them all looking at their bodies. He gave me a call seeing as im a ghost and said it was my jurisdiction." He said popping his neck. Kitty stared into space. "he raped me yes. But johnny performing murder? Hes not a killer." She thought in her head. She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked to see Penelope smiling sadly. "you okay girl?" she asked. kitty suddenly gave her a hug and burst into tears shaking her head. Ember spoke up. "I know its hard to belive kitty but everything points to johnny." She said standing next to Rodney. Kitty then looked away from her friends. She spoke up but the voice that came out was full of venom. "I swear when I find him I will end his pathetic after life." She said causing everyone in the room to look in worry and concern.

Meanwhile.

Deep in paraihs keep sat Jason in his fathers old study. He looked around to see half the place ransacked. Papers and dust as well as junk was all over the floor. "well I see that someone fired the house keeper." He said to himself. He looked around to see only a few minor things missing. "hmm dads robes his staff his sword and dagger nothing of major importance." He said naming off the missing items. As he turned to leave he noticed at once the library was opened. "that's weird. No one ever had access to that thing." He said pulling out his scythe. He walked in to see light coming from candles lit on the desk. "someones been here recently." He said walking up to the desk. He looked to see a book black as night with a large golden skull on it. his heart clenched. "oh please don't be that book." He said picking it up slowly. His heart fell to his stomach. "oh crud." He said realizing his fear was right. It was a book based on black magic. He looked at the page it was open to. He read aloud. "how to steal life forces to increase their power." He said reading on. After he was done he was now filled with fear.

"so the person has to kill 5 souls in order for this thing to work." He said throwing the book down and blasting it into burnt pieces. He looked to see a small piece of paper on the desk. He picked it up to see a blonde boy with a large leather jacket and leather short pants. Next to him was a girl with green hair and ruby red eyes. He closed his and focused his energy. After a fraction of a minute his eyes darted towards the boy. "he was here then and all I can say is hes up to no good." He said in anger. He tore the picture in half and put the half with the boy in his jacket pocket. He then looked at the girl. After a while it hit him. The last part of the spell. It required someone whom the caster deeply loved. He at once bolted out of the castle and darted towards the scent of the two. He had to find either the girl first and protect her. Or find the boy and destroy him. Either way the human and ghost world were in danger. After a while Jason started to wonder how his mother was doing and if she was okay.

Pandora stood before the ghost zone high council normally she would be up there with the others but this time her seat was vacant and she was in the accused chair feeling all the gazes of the council on her. Next to her sat walker now bandaged from head to toe. He gave her a glare of hatred and she looked away. "Pandora do you know why you are here?" one of the observants asked. Pandora didn't even hesitate. "im here because I helped a prisoner of walkers prison escape." She replied. Walker slamed his good hand down on his table next to her. "its not just that you fool. You helped the son of pariah dark acquire his full power!" he bellowed in anger. Pandora smirked. "youre just upset walker because my son practically destroyed you." She said making him burn up. "that's not the point why were all here." Clockwork spoke up. He then turned to Pandora. "the court has decided on execution." He said making Pandora have a pang of fear in her heart. "however." Clockwork said making everyones gaze turn to him.

Do we really want the wrath of Jason dark on our hands?" he asked. everyone at once thought about it. he nodded. "then it is decided. Pandora you will be placed under house arrest until your son is captured and brought back to the ghost zone prison." He said now leaving Pandora with a sigh of relief and walker filled with anger.

Mind games part 3

As I set the book down and looked at Danny and ember. "so mind if I ask you both a few questions?" I asked. they both looked at each other and back to me. I looked at Danny. "Danny you like sam don't you?" I asked. Danny had a look of confusion on his face. "of course I like her." He said stuttering. I smiled. "Danny everything in here said is private all three of us are secured." I said. Danny then smiled taking a deep breath. "okay I might've liked her before but now the feeling is gone. I might have feelings for someone else." He said. I then turned to Ember. "and Ember do you like skulker?" I asked. she scoffed. "um no the only reason I dated him was to make this guy I like jealous." She replied. I smiled. I then peeked into their minds. Both had the same thing going through their heads. "does he/she mean that? Could he/she actually work with me?" they asked themselves.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

One month later.

Kitty lay there chained to a stone table not knowing what was going on. She looked up to see a familiar figure with greasy blonde hair. "hey kitten miss me?" it asked as it put a knife to her throat. "cuz I missed you." He hissed evilly. She cried for help multiple times before Johnny spoke up. "give up kitten no one can hear you." He said smiling. Just when she was about to give up all hope someone or something bashed johnny to the side. They both looked to see a tall sleek figure cracking its knuckles. "hey bub what gives youre ruining my fun." Johnny hissed. The figure did not reply. Johnny raised the knife and ran to gut the figure. "look out!" kitty yelled. The figure stood there as the knife went right through him. But as soon as it did johnny screamed in pain as he was blasted into little shredded bits.

Kitty awoke with a start. Her body covered in sweat and her breathing was rough. It took her awile to realize it was only a dream. She lay down back in her bed. Although even when she fell back to sleep she couldn't help but wonder who that figure was in her dream. "although I don't think it matters at all." She said shrugging it off.

Later.

Jason landed onto the front steps of a biker gangs hangout. He sniffed the air until he got the scent he needed. "the biker guys scent is here." He said to himself. He snapped his fingers and in one instant his wings became smoke like until they fell onto his body creating a black leather jacket with a J on one end and a D on the other. He walked in looking around seeing all eyes fall onto him. He slowly walked up to the bartender and looked at him. "one pepsi if its alright." He said laying down a five dollar bill. "hey kid you lost?" asked a large pale skinned grunt. Jason didn't even turn to reply. "no I know where I am. Nevada." He said taking a sip of his drink. The grunt took a seat next to Jason and grinned. "well boys we got us a smartass." He said cracking his knuckles. Jason finished his drink and sighed. "so much for keeping a low profile." With that he smashed the glass bottle into the side of the man's head sending him to the floor holding his bleeding skull. Everyone stood there frozen. "all right listen up." Jason bellowed. He bent down and grabbed the man by the scruffs of his jacket. He then held up a picture of the greasy haired boy. "anyone seen this guy around lately?" he asked.

6 hours later that evening.

"cmon kitty lets just have a fun night for once." Ember said as she and Penelope dragged her out the door. "cmon im not going anywhere." She said through gritted teeth. All at once the two stopped dragging her and she hoped it was all over. She thought wrong. A pair of large hands picked her up dispite her giggles and protests. "ROD PUT ME DOWN THIS INSTANT!" she squealed. Rod smiled. "sorry kitty its three against one were going out to have some fun." He said as all three of them made their way outside. Kitty continued on and on about how she didn't want to go out. It was Ember who spoke up. "cmon kitty its just a bit of fun besides theres a new club in town and whats best is one of rodney friends owns it." she said. kitty finally gave up and was put down by Rodney.

Jason rode on his way to diamondback city on his newly acquired bike. "no wonder humans love these things so much." He said smiling. He revved the bike faster until he could see the lights of the city. "there it is." He said parking the bike in a parking lot outside of town. He took the keys and crushed them in his hand. He looked at the bike and smiled. "I think it needs a new makeover." He said pulling out his scythe. He then tapped the bike with the tip of his blade and at once when the smoke cleared there in front of him was a brand new black and green chopper. "much nicer." He said putting away his weapon. He then followed the scent of the girl hoping she was still in one piece.

Okay let me just say to those who are actually reading this. I am sorry it took forever to update this. And hey cmon read and review please I really want to know how this story is coming along for everyone. Second I am pleased to announce I am working on a spinoff for this story. It is an AU for the rock our world universe and for falling in the black. The name is battle of the sexes. I hope many of you are actually excited for this. So until then blackwood out.


	4. Chapter 3

Well people who are reading this I must say thank you for reading this story. I do not own Danny phantom or its characters. I do not own bon jovis songs either.

Chapter 3

Kitty along with her friends all walked into the club. Everywhere there were teens dancing and actually having fun. She saw a few cute guys but none that got her interest. Rodney turned to Ember and asked if she wanted to sing on stage. With a large smile she answered. "what the hell do you think babypop?" she said as they made their way to the stage. Kitty and Penelope both made their way to the bartable. "two party hardys please." Penelope asked. kitty continued looking around before deciding that no guys there were cute enough. Penelope smiled as she watched her friend do this. "boy gazing again?" she asked. kitty smirked and nodded. "well let me think im single and mingling what do you think?" she said as both of them laughed.

A motorcycle engine made its way to a club just outside of dimond back city. A grin formed on the riders face. At that moment he snapped his fingers and in an instant an inky black shadowy figure made its appearance. "go find her and come back to me when you do." He said. the shadow snickered and made its way towards the club. The figure sat down and smiled. "soon kitten soon." He said chuckiling.

Kitty and Penelope had just finished dancing when someone tapped penelopes shoulder. "are you miss spectra?" he asked. she nodded. "telephone call for you." He said pointing to the phone. Penelope made her way to the phone and answered. "hello?" she asked. "hello spectra its me desiree." The voice answered. She grinned from ear to ear. "hey dez how are you?" she asked. the two got to talking about how things had been going for both of them. It was that point that she looked to see kitty moping and playing with her drink. A smile crept onto Penelopes face. "hey dez I need a good old favor wish." She said in a whisper.

Kitty got up and finished her drink. She turned only to run into someone and nearly hit her head. The figure caught her hand to stop her from falling. "hey pal watch where youre…" she couldn't finish her sentence. At that moment she was transfixed on a pair of eyes. They were calm and not angry or anything about the incident that had just happened. "sorry about that." The boy said. kitty looked at him with full interest. "oh no no please I wasn't watching where I was going." Kitty said hiding her blush. The boy helped her up and leaned against the table. "so whats your name?" he asked. kitty smiled. "my names Kathrine but I go by kitty by my friends." She replied. The boy smiled as he grabbed a bottle next to him. "im Jason." He said taking a sip.

Penelope smiled as she admired her handiwork. "perfect." She said smiling. "did it work?" desiree asked on the other line. Penelope smiled. "oh yeah it worked." She said as she watched the two teens talk and laugh. "okay dez I gotta go Rodney and Ember are going to go on in a minuite and I want to see these two dance." She said still watching kitty and her mystery man. As she hung up the phone she looked around to see a black inky figure disappear behind the door. Her eyes widened in fear. And the name she said was filled with venom. "johnny."

Kitty and Jason talked for a while before finally the crowd applauded and out on stage came Rodney and Ember. "there they are the two lovebirds themselves." She said making Jason smile. Soon Rodney pointed at the drummer and started the music.

Rainy night and we worked all day  
Both got jobs 'cause there's bills to play  
We've got somethin' they can't take away  
Our love, our lives

Close the door, leave the cold outside  
I don't need nothin',when I'm by your side  
We've got somethin' that'll never die  
Our dreams, our pride

My heart beats like a drum  
(All night)  
Flesh to flesh, one to one  
(And its alright)  
I'll never let go cause  
Theres somethin' I know deep inside

You were born to be my baby  
I was made to be your man  
We've got somethin' to believe in  
even If we don't know where we stand  
Only God knows the reason  
But He must have had a plan  
'Cause you were born to be my baby  
And I was made to be your man

Light a candle, blow the world away  
Table for two on a TV tray  
It ain't fancy, but that's okay  
Our time, our way

Hold me close baby, hang on tight  
Buckle up baby for a bumpy ride  
We're two kids hitchin' down this road of life  
Our world, our fights

If we stand side by side  
There's a chance we'll get by  
I know that you'll live  
In my heart till the day I die

You were born to be my baby  
I was made to be your man  
We have got to believe in  
Even if we don't know where we stand  
Only God knows the reason  
But He must have had a plan  
'Cause you were born to be my baby  
And baby I was made to be your man

Yeah my heart beats like a drum  
(All night)  
Flesh to flesh, one to one  
(And its alright)  
I'll never let go  
There's somethin' I know deep inside

You were born to be my baby  
I was made to be your man  
We've got somethin' to believe in  
If we don't know where we stand  
Only God knows the reason  
But He must have had a plan  
'Cause you were born to be my baby  
And I was made to be your man.

As the song ended Jasons eyes glowed dark red. He quickly took action. "get down." he ordered. He and kitty got down just in time for the back wall of the club to crash down. they both looked up to see a figure. His face was more dirty and in his hand was a small curved dagger. Kitty gasped in horror and in fear. Standing in front of her was johnny 13.

Well everyone(or anyone who is actually reading this story. I will update as soon as I can. I am really busy with my new job and all so im working on making time for this. And please I am begging you all read and review this story. I really want to know your opinion. And I will also be finishing up phantom soldier this month. Well see you all later.


	5. Chapter 4

R AND R OR I WILL NOT FINISH PHANTOM SOLDIER OR ANY OTHER OF MY STORIES! Anyway heres chapter 4.

Chapter 4.

Kittys eyes were filled with both fear and dread. There standing a few feet away from her was her ex. Only problem was his hair was more greasy and much more dirty. His face was also grubby almost as if he had been in the mud. The bartender stood up holding a rifle in his hand. "hey idiot you gonna pay for the damage you did or am I gonna have to blow it out of you?" johnny didn't even look over but instead snapped his fingers. At that moment his shadow emerged from him. Kitty noticed that it also had changed it had now a more humanoid form. In a flash of black it flew up towards the owner grabbing the gun and snapping it in half. At that moment it then returned back to its master.

"cmon kitty I know youre here." He said smiling. Kitty heart felt like lead. She was terrified now. At that moment though Jason who was standing in front of her started to shiver. "Jason are you okay?" she asked. Jason didn't answer but instead stood up. Johnny looked over and frowned. "hey punk got something to say?" kitty looked to see the kind look she had seen in him was replaced at once with pure rage. In a flash Jason was then a blur and johnny was smashed in the rib cage. He fell to the ground wheezing in pain. But he didn't have time to react Jason lifted his foot and kicked him in the back of the head and threw him through the wall.

Kitty watched in awe as Jason ran after him. Soon ember and rod were both next to her. Rod turned to spectra and ember. "both of you watch after kitty make sure johnny doesn't get to her at all allright?" both girls nodded as rod bolted after the brawl. Kitty stood there gawking at where Jason was standing. Ember turned to her friend. "are you okay kitty?" she asked. kitty nodded. She couldn't explain what she saw. At one point Jason was a nice calm gentleman. Then another moment he was more violent than johnny was. She got up and ran to see what Jason was doing despite Ember and spectras protests.

Johnny stood up to see a boy standing in front of him. He frowned. "you know kid youre really getting on my nerves right now." Johnny said raising the knife. "how bout I give you a headache then?" a voice said overhead. Johnny looked up only to recive a smashing blow to the head. Jason saw the same boy that was singing on the stage earlier with a battle ax shaped guitar. The boy jumped next to Jason. He looked over and smiled. "hey need a hand?" he asked. Jason looked into the boys eyes to see that he was getting excited already. He smiled. "not really but your welcome to help." He said.

Rod watched then in awe as Jason stretched out his arms. And in an instant his jacket turned into a wispy black and formed into wings. The boy then snapped his fingers and in an instant a long black scythe was in his arms. His features changed all at once. His eyes glowed a menacing ruby red and his teeth were fanglike and almost vampirish. Johnny (head still spinning.) looked only to have his heart drop into his stomach. Embers boyfriend who was still more stronger than he was stood before him. "killing innocent girls johnny that's a little bit cold even for you." He said full of hatred. Johnny took in a heavy breath full well knowing this was going to be a long night.

Okay the reason I cut this chapter so short is because when I get back in 3 weeks I will update the new chapter and all the violence will be on the next one. So stay tuned.


End file.
